mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fussy
Mr. Fussy is the twenty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Fussy/Persnickety *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Hair': Green *'Relatives': Mr. Clumsy (cousin) and 8 siblings *'Rivals': Mr. Messy (one sided), Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Magic (sometimes), Mr. Noisy, Mr. Clumsy. *Friends : Little Miss Sunshine,, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy (one-sided) *Height: About 6 and a half feet tall *Weight: Average *Love: Little Miss Naughty *Release date: 1976 *'Job': he is fussy and clean and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Toothbrush mustache, orange shoes (formerly red) (original version), handlebar mustache, glasses, black bowtie, and brown sneakers (2008 version) *Nationality: German (UK) British (US) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Joseph J. Terry (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK 2008-present) Michel Elias (French version 2008-present) Charles Martinet (2008-) *Catchphrases: Sweet Henrietta! and How revolting Story Mr. Fussy is a perfectionist. He wouldn't tolerate anything imperfect. Mr. Fussy keeps his hair combed, his moustache trimmed, his shoelaces tied and his house neat. One evening, he is working when his cousin from Australia comes for a visit, Mr. Clumsy! Mr. Clumsy causes chaos and at the end of his stay, everything of the house is disastrous. However, things just get worse for Mr. Fussy as a friend comes to visit, Mr. Bump! ''The Mr. Men Show In The Mr. Men Show, he retains his yellow nose and neatly combed hair (Though it has a darker color), but is renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US broadcast and Mr. Pernickety in the UK broadcast. He now has a black bow tie, reading glasses, brown shoes, a more neatly waxed mustache, a lime green colored body and a German accent in the UK version. He lives next door to Mr. Messy in a duplex-style house. He and Mr. Messy often are at odds. In Season 2, he retains his same looks, but is darker green and his name is changed back to Mr. Fussy. He thinks Little Miss Magic's popping out of nowhere is rude. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Rob Rackstraw. In Physical, Mr. Persnickety was a judge in the olympic-like sport and along with the other judges, failed everyone execpt Mr. Strong.He later participated in the relay race. Mr. Persnickety was the last runner on orange team, but despite his early start, Mr. Quiet overtook him. Luckily, the skunk that Mr. Quiet was carrying released its stink allowing Mr. Persnickety to win. Trivia Book Trivia *In some earlier prints of Mr. Fussy, his shoes are red instead of orange. Mr. Men and Little Miss Trivia *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Chatterbox said that Mr. Rush is himself related to him. (In Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy)) *In Mr. Mischief's book, he was seen without half of his moustache. (Mr. Mischief cut one half off) * His cousin is Mr. Clumsy., The Mr. Men Show Trivia *He was previously called Mr. Persnickety in Season 1 in the Mr. Men Show, but in Season 2 they changed his name back. *In the original designs, when Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) goes swimming, he wears a yellow-striped swimsuit. *Mr Fussy has a one sided conflict with Mr. Messy *He has been seen without his glasses (Farm, Bath and Bubbles, Beach, Paint, Eyeglasses), bowtie (Airport (goof), Beach, Fair (goof), Wildlife), shoes (Dance, Beach, Shoes, Game Shows (goof), Sand and Surf), and moustache (Bugs, Dance Dance Dance). *He is seen light green in Cinema. *In Home Improvement he and Mr. Messy used their paint wands on each other, one of the colors Mr. Messy changed him into is his original color from season 1. *While one of his catchphrases is "Sweet Henrietta", it is changed to "Sweet Apple Strudel" in the UK version where he has a German accent. *He does care the most about Mr. Rude's rudeness, he even knows when he farts in Restaurants. He even calmed him out as the most ill-mannered dinner companion he ever known out loud, disturbing the customers. *The pose Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) makes in Car Wash appears again in Travel. *In his prototype design, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) wore a brown vest. He is seen wearing it in the pinball game. *He had his shoes off in Mr. Stubborn's plot "The Dillydale Super Challenge" after getting hurt in Game Shows. *In Beach, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety)'s feet are regular like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but in shoes they are pointed. *His mouth can only be seen when he screams. *Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) has many bow ties at his home (Revealed in Beach). *He is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *Mr. Fussy (Persnickety)'s design is possibly based on the Pringles mascot. *He looks like a pickle and his face looks like Pringles logo *He has A Dillydale School only in Season 1. *He was evil in Collecting. *He is a very popular character and most adults (parents) say that he is their favorite because they usually feel like they suffer the same things that he does like in episodes Movies, Cinemas, Sand & Surf, Car Wash, and Wildlife. *He once walks in his sleep to clean Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's residence as seen in Sleep. *He got kicked out of the restaurant by Little Miss Helpful (Restaurants), the library by Mr. Noisy (Books), the cinema by Mr. Strong (Movies), he got kicked out again in the airport by Mr. Strong (Airports), the ballet show by bats (Dance Dance Dance). *He got kicked out by Mr. Strong twice and both those times were from Mr. Messy's Antics. *He was turned into a block of ice by Little Miss Magic and goes someone should take away that wand of yours, from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *He is also a conductor in Music and Sneezes and Hiccups. *He dosen't like holidays with someone with him in Travel *He often gets kicked out or yelled at when he is losing his temper with another Mr. Man or Little Miss. (Mostly Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude and Little Miss Naughty) and accused for things that he hasn't done. *His mouth can be shown when his moustache lifts up. (Amusument Park, Fair, Birds, Inventions, Trains, Beach). *In Season 1, his original color and name was light green and Mr. Pernickety, but since season 2 it was changed to green and Mr. Fussy. *His piano concerts are always interuppted by both Mr. Rude and Little Miss Chatterbox. (Sleep, Telephones) *He became dark green and had his name changed back to Mr. Fussy because the word Persnickety is a long word for a name and rarely used, also the creators wanted his name to be the same in both US and UK versions, and even because the creators wanted to focus on the books names (though Mr. Nervous is still the same mainly because the show is made in America). *He has been seen with all characters (except Little Miss Curious who hasn't been seen with him so far (but she's been seen with him in books)) *He has a lot of mean things to say to Miss Naughty and Mr. Messy, but usually doesn't say them so he won't hurt their feelings. *He once made a pasta sculpture called Fussy a'la Pasta in Arts and Crafts. *His car has been destroyed in both seasons, in Season 1 it was crushed by Miss Whoops' steamroller in Car Wash, and in Season 2 it was crushed by a boulder and by a giant car engine in Driving. *His roof has been taken by Mr. Strong in both seasons (Rainy Day, Bad Weather). *Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) has a picture of a Little Miss in his house and it's his mother and Mr. Clumsy's aunt. *He is one of the three characters to wear glasses, the others being Mr. Nervous and Miss Whoops. *In the original series, he had a pet parrot called Mr. Parrot. *He is one of the three characters with a tie, the others are Mr. Nosey and Mr. Funny. *He is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Scary, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Curious and Miss Giggles. *His shoes are like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Sleep, when Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small were looking through their telescope. *His mustache is NOT fake (it just came off and onto Little Miss Sunshine's face in Dance, Dance, Dance as a sketch joke). *He said he wanted Mr Messy's house condemned in Pests. *In the US dub of Mr. Men and Little Miss in 1997, he has a voice that sounds simmilar to the Yes Guy from The Simpsons. *According to director Mark Ristley, Mr. Fussy's voice was modeled after actor Gale Gordon. *He hates spinach. *In Library, he became scribble shaped like Mr. Messy. (At the very end) *In his book, he is referred to three times as "fussy old fusspot" This may suggest that he is an older man. *In Garages, he is really impressed with Mr. Messy's bike because it is immaculate for Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy is as happy as ever to borrow it. *He lives next door to Mr. Messy. Counterparts Main Page: ''Mr. Fussy/Counterparts Gallery FussyMoustache.jpg Mr. Fussy 1976.png Mr. Fussy.jpg Mr. Fussy.png MrFussy.gif MrPernickety2008.gif 20170515_060048.png Mr_Fussy_1A.PNG Mr_Fussy_2A.PNG|Oh sweet Henrietta! Mr-Fussy-3A.PNG|Do not make Mr. Fussy angry! Mr-Fussy_4A.PNG|It's Mr. Fussy's inspection time! International publications & translations Mr. Fussy appears under the titles: *Monsieur Tatillon (French) *Unser Herr Ordentlich (German) *Mister Pingelig (Second German Release) *Meneer Precies (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ιδιότροπου (Greek) *挑剔先生 (Taiwan) *꼼꼼씨 (Korean) *Мистер Чистюля (Russian) *こうるさくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clumsy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Bump (mentioned only) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Birthday *Mr. Funny Upsets Mr. Fussy *Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break (TV) *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *A Job For Little Miss Giggles (TV) (cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(mentioned only) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious! (TV) (cameo, with no shoes) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint(TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(with no shoes) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV)(cameo, with no shoes) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:Main characters Category:The Mr. Men Show